powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Naughtless Dread
Naughltess Dread is a hunter who had already hunted 99 Giant Animals for fun, & he targeted Earth for his 100th hunt, which in fact turned out to be the Whale CubeZord. Later he was recruited by the Boss to join the Galactavores but refused. Character History He is considered a galactic hunter who came to earth. He later joins the Galactavores. Dread attacks Brent Hawkins & "revives" his mother by scanning his memory of her. He later erases Brent's mother to make a fool out of him & put him in a deep despair. Later, Brent actually realizes that his memory of his mother is a moment that he will never forget & then, as the Red Guardian Ranger, charges at Dread for messing with his memory. After that, Dread takes his leave but not before "reviving" & enlarging Viker & Card King by scanning the Blue Guardian Ranger's memory of them. After "impressing" the Boss with his abilities, Dread refused to join the Galactavores. He later interrupted Brainax's Game & fought him. During the fight, Dread reveals to Brainax that he knows a little about his past. Post-mortem Profile * Height:204 cm (73.4 m: Giant) * Weight:193 kg (694.8 t: Giant) Powers & Abilities * He can read any being's memories by touching their head, & manifest the character (even the dead & the touched being) inside their memories into reality. One of his most prominent abilities is to revive the Galactavores the Beast Guardian Rangers have previously defeated, even as giants. However these duplicates lack their original personality & are mute. However it has been proven that Dread can also give his duplicates their original personality & voice which is the case of Brent, as well make them know that they are not the real ones as in the case of the Fake Sasha & the Fake Elliott. * Regeneration: During his final battle with the Beast Guardian Rangers, Brainax sliced Dread's hand off, which he replaced with his own sword. Memory Copies Galactavore Players DSZ-Noborizon.png|Excavator DSZ-Hunterji.png|Poacher DSZ-Trumpus.png|Card King DSZ-Asgard.png|Viker DSZ-Halbergoi.png|Bursticon DSZ-Yabiker.png|Noisetro DSZ-Bowguns.png|Bullseye DSZ-Dorobozu.png|Plunator DSZ-Gaburio.png|Muncher DSZ-Hanayaida.png|Wildvine DSZ-Illusion.png|Bombanau Power Ranger Adversaries Xandredprsprssrngerwiki.jpg|Master Xandred Burajira.jpg|Vrak Enter Unite.jpg|Enter: Unite Mode Buster-escape.png|Escape: Evolved Mode Gokdos Gill.jpg|TBA *Emperor Zedd Evil Guardian Rangers Zyuoh-blackrhino.png|Chimera Ranger Zyuoh-red.png|Red Guardian Ranger (Eagle Spirit) Zyuoh-blue.png|Blue Guardian Ranger Zyuoh-yellow.png|Yellow Guardian Ranger Zyuoh-green.png|Green Guardian Ranger Zyuoh-white.png|White Guardian Ranger Zyuoh-redgorilla.png|Red Guardian Ranger (Gorilla Spirit) Other Arsenal *'Spaceship' :Dread possesses his own personal spacecraft which he uses to travel through space on his hunt. *'Blade' :Dread wields an anchor-shaped blade for combat & can release energy slashes or thunder. When Brainax cuts off Dread's right hand, he replaced it with his blade, allowing him to shoot shockwave or energy blast. *'Sickle' :Dread's left hand is a sickle-shaped hook which can be used for both offense & defense. *'Fire Belt' :Dread's belt buckle can fire blue fire balls. *'Space Air Freshener' :Dread used it once to cover Plunator's smell. Notes *His name is a pun on "dreadnought" & Nautilus. See Also *Megabeast Hunter Bangray - Super Sentai counterpart in Zyuohger Category:Villains Category:Power Rangers Beast Guardians Category:Beast Guardians Category:Galactavores Category:Players (Beast Guardians) Category:Main PR Villains Category:Main Villain